


if i lose myself, it’ll be you and i

by kimthyung



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Crossdressing, Dark Past, Drug Use, Everyone else is older, Gang Violence, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Threats of Violence, a bunch of other groups as well, for like the first few chapters, hongjoong is 17, hongjoong is underage, jimin and namjoon are here, like half and half of that lol, nothing relationship is happen til he’s of age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimthyung/pseuds/kimthyung
Summary: I just want to be with you.” the male said, barely heard.“I’ll always be with you, no matter what.” he smiled taking his hand to rub the others hair.“I’m your mr. park, forever and always.” he nodded as seonghwa bent down and kissed the males temple.let’s take a step back, 7 years earlier.- previously titled dazzling lights - part 4, out now -
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble/Everyone, Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Everyone, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 26





	1. dazzling lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!

_“seonghwa..” “it’s nothing.” seonghwa hummed as hongjoong’s big eyes peered up at him. “don’t do that.” the other whined taking the hand in his own, seonghwa gave the other a soft smile, “just a little weapons deal, that’s been made and then I promise you, I’ll fly you out of here for as long as you want, just us wherever you want in the world.” hongjoong sighed as he wrapped his arms around the male pulling him closer resting his head on his torso and the raven haired male arms wrapped back, hands rubbing up and down his back.  
_

_ “I just want to be with you.” the male said, barely heard.  
_

_ “I’ll always be with you, no matter what.” he smiled taking his hand to rub the others hair. _

_ hongjoong whined. “please, don’t talk like that.”  
_

_ “we’re real aren’t we baby? you are my mr. park after all?” he hummed in question. _

_ “I’m your mr. park, forever and always.” he nodded as seonghwa bent down and kissed the males temple.  _

**_ \- 7 years earlier - _ **

_17 - 08 - xxxx _

_ hongjoong let a coy smile grace his lips, letting the audience of men and women alike attention draw as the cool spotlight hit the male. one black high heeled leg paired with  it’s matching garter peaked out from behind the fur coat that covered the tiny body frame. _

_ the man let the coat drop considerably as the smooth tune played from the speakers above. the audience let out a gasp as the shimmering dark green corset was on full display, back still turned, sultry smoky eyes still scanning the crowd, hongjoong did a small sway of his hips and let the coat fall completely before he turned to his audience.  _

_ he did a elegant walk around the heart shaped stage, swaying his hips with each stride and letting his hand traced the body of the corset tight against his skin. with a brief pause, an arched leg and one hand came down to slap the supple flesh of his own ass making the crowd go woo and clap with applause. he continued his walk down the stage ending at the titanium steel pole. he took one hand on the pole and went around it slowly effectively hoisting his self up the pole he gripped the pole slight with both hands as his legs moved back and forth mimicking waves then with graceful ease he wrapped a leg around the pole tucking his under the other. body twirling around the pole coming to the end the male ended in a split giving the crowd another jolt of praise for the dancer.  _

_ seonghwa’s eyes squinted as he watched the man below the black box preform on the stage as a few hands squabbled to attempt to give the man money. “mr. park.” a hoarse voice spoke, but the man didn’t break his attention away from the dancer who was now making his strides, off the tacky heart shaped stage, sashaying and strolling through the crowd as he took the money from the hands offering using the other hand to gently graze the others faces with a loving caress, barely even there, with a blinding smile then moving along to the others. _

_“daeseong.” seonghwa said curtly as the man hid a sneer his glass of whiskey. “what can i owe this trip to?” he sneered. seonghwa’s lips twitched into a fixed smirk. “what? i can’t see my favorite business partner?” he quirked. “huh? last i heard you were out of town-“ “don’t believe everything you hear.” he snapped, his eyes flickered away from the dancer as he had pushed the money into the bust of the corset and was shaking the cup in a rather raunchy way. _

_ “how’s the lounge? is it doing good?” he hummed, eyes finally falling upon the older man who had his head held a little higher at the mention of this shitty hell hole. “just look down there. don’t you see?” seonghwa’s shoulder’s bounced up then down. “a barely packed floor and an empty bar? pathetic if you ask me.” he said with a sickly sweet smile. the older’s high and proud façade fell and a heated glare replaced it. _

_ seonghwa turned back to the screen, fingers leave a clean trail in the place of the dusty mirror, his nose scrunched in disgust, rubbing the dust particles off his contaminated middle finger. “but maybe your right, the proof is in-front of me, it’s always in the pudding, as they say isn’t it?” daeseong simply nodded as he took a swig of the dark liquor from his cup. “so the proof should be in the books as well, correct?” the male paused and looked at the other through his cup.  _

_a silent hault came in the conversation. the only thing heard was the thick swallow from the other. the man let the cup fall from his lips and tightened his grip on the glass. “what could you possibly mean?” he hummed and seonghwa finally moved, making the man fall stiff as he made his way to the grimey worn down, leather couch._

_ “sit.” he told the male motioning you the other couch. the ugly room, decorated by a disgusting amount of hearts, from the floor to the ceiling, dimly lit by a chandelier that flicked too frequently for its own good. only two couches and a glass table that needed to be wiped down. the man moved stiffly and slow. the younger watched the other boredly. “do you want a bullet in your kneecap? sit down.” he told without a shift in tone and daeseong sat down pointedly across from the other.  _

_ “my money, daeseong. where is it?” seonghwa said with a stretch of his legs. daeseong simply shrugged. “you get your money all the same mr.par-“ the older man paused as a gun came to his frontal view. “i’m young, not fucking dumb, if you don’t want to be found in the han river on the 9’o’clock news, you’ll stop playing with me and tell the truth.” he said as he cocked the gun that seemingly appeared from this air. _

_ “it..it wasn’t my fault.” the man rushed out. “you’re in charge here so seemingly it is your fault.” seonghwa ticked, he knew the whole reason the man was smuggling his money, he’d rather just hear it from the man be a bit more merciful on him, if he could. “no it’s not! i promise! let me explain.”the man said shakily.  _

_ “so get to talking.”  _

_ “i-i have taken money, yes-“ the room ecohed with daeseong’s cry in pain as a bullet lodged it’s self in his left kneecap. “bastard.” the man gritted out, crumbling to clutch the useless joint. “see, i’ve been following you since i learned of this almost a month ago, i thought oh maybe the club is just running a little short, but clearly that isn’t the case..” he said referencing the man he saw on stage. “but hey, let me tell you that trip to daegu was beautiful and that young lady...chuya? devine if i do say so myself.” the male shrugged as he eyed his the pistol. “you’ve been using my money to fund your own funky ass lifestyle? like you deserve it?” seonghwa let out a drawled sigh as he peered down at the man, a wicked glint in the dark eyes.  _

_ he removed himself from the couch and the sniveling man in front of him and walked over to the one way glass glancing down at stage. it was a different man on the stage this time, he was dancing more fast paced than fur coat, dressed in some raunchy school boy uniform. _

_ “mr. park please, i apologize f-“ the man blubbered. “it’s far too late for apologizes daeseong.” seonghwa said simply as he made his way towards the door. before his hand could touch the doorknob he turned swiftly and shot the man in the muscle of his other calf. the older man howled out again from the intrusion and burning through his leg, confused on which pain he should try and clutch.  _

_ “let’s hope they find you before your last breath, good day.” and with that the man exited the room, turning the lock with him before taking off the hidden way he came. ascending down the steps off the side of the 3rd floor, through the shadows of the dressing room where the few of the crew was getting dressed and undressed. _

_ he chose to walk through the dressing room not paying much attention to the dancers, most knew who the mysterious anomaly of the blonde man was and when he came in they were instructed not to interact with the man by any means unless told to do so, so all the dancers kept their eyes to themselves as he made his way towards the stairs leading down to the main floor.  _

_ hongjoong giggled as he strode away from a table before he placed their drinks on the table. “getting your tips in, i see.” the bartender hummed as they youngster turned to him with a grin. “the lady told me i’m pretty and that i really know how to work a stage and then she tipped me!” he said waving the wad of cash that was previously tucked snug into the boy shorts that adored his hips now. _

_ the strawberry blonde simply smiled gently as he moved a bottle of curaçao off the counte. “you have an order for me or what?” he hummed and hongjoong pouted as he leaned on the counter.  _

_ “you make it seem like you don’t like me, yunho-hyung.” the glossy lips pouted. the male gave the other a small nod before telling him to “go get me some orders.” the smaller male stuck out his tongue before walking off. not watching too careful of where he was going while also fidgeting with the white sheer robe with feathery accents. _

_ the red head bumped into a solid clothed chest making him stumble a bit back. he looked up then quickly went back down.  _

_ “i’m sorry.” he rushed out. there was a brief pause before the male’s head was tipped up to look at the figure. “you should always look at someone when addressing them, no?” oh his voice, that was a beautiful voice, a smooth honey warm voice. the male blinked, owlishly, registering the index finger pressed against the bottom of his chin.  _

_ “uh, yes...sorry.” he gave a faint smile to the man that was to be left unspoken to. the man’s eyes trekked down the body and slowly came back up before following with a nod and leaving. the bartender took full account of his bosses look and luckily enough the man motioned him to follow him outside.  _

_ yunho didn’t give the other much time to recuperate before calling him back to the bar. “come watch this for me, fancy.” hongjoong pouted before coming back over. “and where are you going?” he huffed coming behind the bar as yunho stepped out from behind it. _

_ “i’m going, i’ll be right back, get me some tips, will ya?” yunho said as he made his way out the double front door.  _

_ hongjoong sighed and turned his attention to jimin working the stage _

_ “don’t say a word.” seonghwa said as he turned to the elder bartender and gunsman who had a toothy smile on his face. “what would i have said?” yunho hummed with a shrug as the other rolled his eyes at the words. “anyways, the dancer, aom is okay” seonghwa told. “okay?” yunho questioned. “yes, they’ll be okay and i’ll have an associate come check on them, keep an eye on aom.” seonghwa nodded before turning to go into his car. _

_ yunho heard his directions loud and clear and gave the elder a quick tip off with a small smile. when yunho came back he found his bar abandoned but a wad of cash stuck under a coaster. he chuckled before starting to wipe down the bar again.  _

_ “wooyoung-hyung!” hongjoong called out as he charged his way backstage. the male peaked from behind his mirror as the baby walked towards him. “hey baby.” wooyoung hummed as he went over the scheduled line ups fo the rest of the night. the red head came to a halt as he stood infront the man. _

_ “woo... i talked to that guy!” he rushed coming closer to him, squatting to be eye level with the other. “talked with who?” he hummed eyes not being taken off the grid paper. “the one daeseong talks to!” hongjoong huffed, now that caught wooyoung’s attention. “what’d he say to you?” he asked lowly. “that i should look people in the eyes when talking to them.” hongjoong recounted with a nod and wooyoung simply looked at him blankly. “t-that’s it?” wooyoung questioned. hongjoong nodded, blinking owlishly. _

_ “why’d he say that to you?” “i bumped into him.” he reported. the male hummed. “he didn’t say anything else?” hongjoong let the moment of the man ogling him pass but simply just shook his head while putting his head down shyly. “then..i guess it’s okay..” he mumbled, taking note to talk to a certain bartender later.  _

_ “you on the other hand, should be heading home.” wooyoung told and hongjoong’s head snapped back up with a frown. “no, no, no!” hongjoong whined. “yes, yes, yes.” the blonde mocked back. “you said you’d let me stay back!” he whined. “you’re not staying here til closing, and you know why you’re not staying here that late, get undressed and go home hongjoong.” the man let out a huff at the stern voice and walked the short way towards his own booth.  _

_ “wooyoung, hates me .” hongjoong said loud and dramatically in one breath as he picked up his duffel bag marching towards the changing rooms with a pout. the other let out a chuckle.  _

_ “did you eat?” wooyoung asked as hongjoong cleared down his station. “yes... i have food at home.” hongjoong nodded pushing the makeup brushes into the bag. “i meant have you eaten today and are not going to go home to semi-spoiled food and shrug it off.” he lectured. “you throw up one time.” he grumbled.  _

_ “you get your stomach pumped one time.” the male clarified and hongjoong stomped his foot, his age peeking through. “you don’t have to baby me, i’m grown.” he said. wooyoung bit back his tongue on the argument they seemed to have daily. the male held out a to-go box for the other to take. hongjoong started at the box before glancing at the manager who was simply still on task with the schedule infront of him. _

_ “what is it?” he mumbled. “fried chicken and japachae.” the male said shaking the bag lightly. “thanks woo.” hongjoong said quietly as he took the bag from the other. finally done packing up his things he took his rather large duffel bag and hoisted it on his shoulder. “get home safe okay?” wooyoung said, finally looking at the younger, dressed in his regular garments, sweatpants a few sizes too big and his body hid behind a tie-dyed hoodie and a baseball cap adorned his head hiding the red locks, his age was showing. _

_ wooyoung always cursed himself for letting the other even work in an environment like this. “yes.” “call me when you get there, okay?” hongjoong nodded. “goodnight joong.” _

_ “night hyung.” and with that the man took off, heading for the employee only entrance/exit, tightly holding the warm food box.  _

_ yunho kisses his teeth as he swung open the private floor door and daeseong was still there clutching his leg, still alive, albeit breaths shallow, eyes not open, maybe the man was welcoming death?  _

_ “yunho~ my god.” the man jumped at the sudden intrusion and turned to the doorway where wooyoung stood with an annoyed look. “jesus, woo.” the man simply motioned for the other to step outside the room. yunho let out a little sigh before taking a glance at the man who made no movements before following the manager in suit. _

_ the pair stood in the humid hallway, a beat paused before the other spoke. “is he dead?” he questioned eyes ogling the closed door. “not yet.” _

_ “who’s coming for him?” _

_ “mingi or jongho most likely.”  _

_ “why did seonghwa talk to hongjoong?” _

_“hongjoong bumped into him, it was brief, don’t worry wooyoung.” wooyoung shook his head. “i don’t want him anywhere near this, he’s too young and been through too much.” yunho took a deep breath. “it’s already too much that he works here and is oblivious to it all.” he continued. _

_ “hongjoong’s tough isn’t he? and hasn’t he shown how strong he is, even for his age? it was a minor interaction, don’t over think it.” yunho assured the other and the younger simply sighed. “just get them over here quickly and get him out this building, please?” he spoke.  _

_ “you’re good to hongjoong, woo. you have a right to worry but don’t worry so much. it’ll be fine.” yunho nodded before reentering the room. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so idk if ur here from my seongjoong one shot/ blurb thing but if you are hi! welcome ... back? and welcome to a new ! same to you if you are not from the seongjoong imagine thing. this whole book idea stems from chapter 7, the first itty bitty part is the ending of chapter 7. i’ll explain a few things so this might b long idk if y’all read these tho so please do if you want a little clarification. 
> 
> 1.) hongjoong is underage, yes. he’s seventeen working at a burlesque club . don’t worry we’ll get into why and how obviously.  
> 2.) it’s more of a burlesque lounge kind of thing rather than a strip club but it has some elements of a strip club i think. 
> 
> i think that’s all i have to say? any questions drop them in the comments !! thank u for reading and stay tuned !! bye bye <33


	2. shutdown

_ “shut up please.” the redhead frowned at an insistent pounding from either his head or his door. he blinked furiously as the pounding seemed to ceast but then yelling was picked up. “oh my god.” the male whined as he rolled off his pull out bed, stepping over the nicely kept- as nice as a 300$ couch could be- couch cushions and pillows making his way to the front door. he undid the bolts and opened the door a tiny bit.  _

_ “hel-“he started gettin a glimpse of a familiar blonde head. “okay but i’m waiting for him to open the door? mind your business bitch!” hongjoong’s eyes blinked quickly as he opened the door wider for the older who stood in his doorway. “you can’t just bang on the door lik-“ “lady i already apologized, so i don’t understand why the fuck you’re trying argue with me.”  _

_ “woo-“ the man turned to the apartment owner. “hi baby.” the man smiled as hongjoong opened his door wider. “bitch go to hell, i’ll meet you there.” he spat before entering the tiny apartment. “good morning, baby.” wooyoung smiled as if he wasn’t in a full blown swear match with the lady next door. “woo, why are you here?” hongjoong mumbled as he made his way back to the pull out bed, tossing himself on the flimsy material.  _

_ “no, good morning back? damned brat.” the male spoke as he placed a bag on the bed. the male glanced at the bag before looking at the other who was standing by the bed. “you don’t have to keep buying me food.” hongjoong grumbled. “can you just eat up? i have somethings to tell you.” wooyoung told with a roll of his eyes. hongjoong moved to sit on his folded legs as he reached for the bag. “pass me the pancakes in the bag.”  _

_ the male did as told and two ate the pancakes/ waffles, eggs and hasbrowns between themselves, in a comfortable silence. “what’d you have to tell me?” the male asked while the other was still taking a bite from the part of the hash brown. “what did i have to tell you...” he mumbled to himself. “uhhh... yes! you don’t- you are not coming back to the lounge for the next few days.” hongjoong let out a loud groan.  _

_ “you can’t do that!” he whined. “ relax-“ “how am i going to live?” “can i finish? or are you going to keep going hmm?” the male pouted yet remained silent. “good, now like i said, you are not going to lounge, no one is, it’s under renovation.”now that made the others eyes light up. “daeseong finally gave you the okay?!” wooyoung chuckled lightly, as if the son of a bitch would but now that he’s out of the picture and when wooyoung brought the topic of a clean up seonghwa was all ears, so now he can run the joint the way he’d like. _

_ “mmhm, he gave me the okay and then just left!” he smiled, needing to get the issue of their “missing” boss clear and out the way. “he left? he’s gone?” hongjoong questioned as he came to sit on his calfs. “yeah baby, he ran off with his lady to japan after telling meabout renovations.”hongjoong squealed, more happy for the older than himself. “this is what you were waiting for woo! i can’t wait to see you visions live! it’s going to be so cute!” the male cheesed and the other grinned at the others enthusiasm, it was contagious. _

_ “yeah baby, we’re getting a new lounge. there’s gonna be a brand new opening too, everyone’s going to see its new face.” wooyoung smile already thinking of the upcoming date. the establishment won’t be close for very long just an odd three or so weeks then it’ll be up and running again, better, higher quality, superior than last. he even had thought of changing the name , he was sure that he couldn’t work with d’s playhouse, that man had no taste.  _

_ hongjoong made his way to the others side, pushing away the containers of food carefully, before wrapping his arms around the other. “congratulations woo.” he smiled. “it’s congratulations to us, all of us.” he spoke fondly. “mmm baby, i mean it too, no coming to the club until it reopens.” wooyoung told. “come onnn, i can help.” hongjoong whined. “yes help by staying home.”  _

_ “no! what am i gonna do besides work?” “you’ve been working for too long, you deserve to be your age, relax baby, take your days off.” the red head simply sighed. “what am i supposed to do?” “you’re a smart cookie baby, you’ll figure it out.”wooyoung hummed and the two simply sat holding each other as hongjoong continued a rebuttal.  _

_ wooyoung left hongjoong’s place after a few hours of simply cuddling up with the other. telling him he had to met with the renovators and told him he’d be coming to check on him through the week, he bid his baby goodbye with a kiss on his cheek. now the male sat infront of his wonky laptop scrolling through the internet for some type of beat making programs that was free but good enough.  _

_ it was this or bake something and the male would rather not, burn down his tiny run of the mill apartment. while typing in the program names his mind drifted back to the man he bumped into. he was well aware of the man that came in exclusively for daeseong, usually and they were told to stay away of the man whenever he came. and listen hongjoong knows, he gets it. being hung up on a look of all things is delusional to say the least but he looked at him with.. something that made him giddy inside. _

_ seonghwa hummed as a low fi-beat played through the speakers unlined in his office. “you wanted to see me?” a voice spoke breaking the lovely stream of music. he looked away from the pie charts on theglass desk to the figure in his glass door way. “yes, san come in.” he nodded the newest edition to his elite team in. san took a seat on the wooden stool infront of the other, hands stuffed into his leather jacket as his leg bounced up and down.  _

_ “relax.” seonghwa spoke as the male’s leg stopped. “sorry.” “don’t apologize, either.” he said and the man stilled completely. “i’d like for you to do something for me, think of it as a favor, i can repay you back if you don’t want to do it, but i need you to do this.” seonghwa said and the man nodded slowly taking in each word. “i need you to be a ...co-sign in a club that i sponsor.” “co-sign meaning what exactly?” he questioned with a tilt of his head. _

_ “part-time manager.” he nodded and san hummed. “why though? am i not to be needed here?” he questioned. “you’ll be needed to keep up a rouse and to keep... my investments there in check. i already have two members stationed there. think of yourself as extra precautions and this as field work.” seonghwa let the information dangle in the air for a brief pause. “will you agree?” _

_“do i have a choice?” “always.” “uhh...okay. yes, i’ll do it.” seonghwa smiled. “good. i’ll put you in contact with the other members that are working there.” san nodded. “who are they?” “you’ve met yunho, correct?” the other thought back to his first few months within the organization. the tall man that took him down with ease, in the combat room, with a sweet smile. “yes.”_

_ “so all you have to meet is woo. i’ll inform you when that time comes, you can go, i think yeosang will need your help.” san nodded and stood from the stool. as soon as the door clicked close it clicked back open. “yunho.” seonghwa nodded and the other gave his boss a quick grin as he stood infront the desk. “daeseong’s been completely taken care of.” a smile fell on the boss’ lips. “where’d you leave him?” “han river like you said, all identification that can lead to him has also been erased.” seonghwa hummed. _

_ “amazing work, yunho.” the male shrugged at the praise. “it’s my specialty isn’t it?...and are you sure you want to keep up this club rouse?” seonghwa hummed as he leaned back into his plush leather chair. “it’s not much of a rouse anymore isn’t it?” he quipped. _

_ “wooyoung is fond of it and it brings in extra funds, it’s a win-win isn’t it?” the male hummed as he eyes darted to the screen infront of him. “unless, there’s something at the lounge worrisome to you?”he gave the other a quick glance as his hands came to type away on the keyboard. “you know how i’ve felt about opening that lounge in the first place, we are just lucky few know of our true identity.” seonghwa stopped typing to look at the younger carefully. “what is it yunho, something causing you worry again?” he questioned. it wasn’t a lie the first time the discussion of the lounge was brought up the blue haired male was first to voice some type of concern but as the place got built up the lingering question and resentment was pushed away and has not reared its bullhead since now. _

_ “not a thing, in particular.” that piqued the leaders interest. “well, speak your mind.” yunho shrugged again. “just some of the dancers are-“ “that young man i bumped into, he’s the “some dancers?” the other quipped not having time for the hidden innuendos. _

_ “he shouldn’t be involved in this-“ “what makes you think he will be?” the two long time friends stared one another down. _

_ “you talked to him.”  _

_ “barely.” _

_ “you don’t talk to anybody, not even me, most of the time.”  _

_ “he bumped into to me, i said a few nothings and we parted ways did we not?”yunho hummed, he knew the interaction was extremely harmless, harmless yet interesting to the two members.  _

_ “i believe you, i was just curious.”  _

_“curiosity killed the cat, yun.” the two watched each other once more before yunho cracked a smile. it was true, seonghwa barely spoke a word to anyone -previously, besides daeseong for the simple reason that it was business and daeseong didn’t know his two workers actually worked for him. a business partnership, prospect that the little funky joint would bring in enough revenue to pay back the loan and double that as regular flow. _

_ but it didn’t take very long for that proposed charm to churn. seonghwa should’ve seen it earlier, maybe that’s why daeseong was so sloppy coming to his end? the books and the banking were not adding up to put it simply. it started out extremely small, barely noticeable, a simple 200,598$ as the stats on daeseong’s books but only 200,490$ money recorded and counted as the money seonghwa was given and it continued to be small little knicks like that yet for some odd reason he decided to up the ante and took close to 10,000$ from the measly 95,000$ made who wouldn’t notice some fuckery like that? _

_ he didn’t only screw over his money, he screwed over those poor kin working at the slimey place, as far as seonghwa was concerned he had it coming. “youngie is excited you know, it was hell for him to act under daeseong.” seonghwa left out a soft chuckle. “didn’t everything work out.” he quipped. “it did, who are you bringing in?”  _

_ — _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to update this quickly and ik this chapter is short but don’t worry the next chapter is a bit longer but it’ll prolly b a while til it’s out 😬 sorry this chapter was konda boring but it’s needed 🙈 oh yeah i changed the title i think i loke it a bit better antywades i’ll see you guys <33 bye bye :*


	3. sugar baby for the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year !! ... i can still say that right??

_ the few weeks have been absolutely boring for hongjoong. the only beneficial thing to come out of this was a change to his hair, no longer red turning to a bright blue instead. a knock graced hongjoong’s apartment door on the stormy afternoon. he pulled himself away from his junky mac book and swung open the door to reveal his two coworkers. _

_ “what?” hongjoong mumbled leaning on the door and wooyoung scowled at him while yunho chuckled. “you’re so ungrateful.” wooyoung complained as he stepped through the door. “you look nice.” yunho complimented following the other in. “what are you doing?” wooyoung asked as he was leaning over the couch to look at the laptop. “where’s your bathroom?” yunho asked. hongjoong locked up the door before pointing yunho down the very short hallway. _

_ “i’m playing on the computer” he drawled stepping over the couch cushions to sit back on the bed. “well stop that and get dressed.” wooyoung grinned and hongjoong craned his neck to look up at the other. “why?” he questioned. “we’re going shopping.” yunho told as he emerged from the bathroom, shaking his hands as droplets of water flew off. “what does that have to do with me?” wooyoung hit the younger on his shoulder. “we’re taking you, our treat.” he grinned and hongjoong squinted his eyes at him. _

_“i told you don’t have to keep pa ying for-“ “let us, where’s all that money you made?” yunho hummed as he stood near the younger’s small kitchen, in search of paper towel. “it went to rent didn’t it?” he nudged further and hongjoong rolled his eyes at the very true statement. “so what?” “so get dressed so we can get you cute for the grand reopening.” wooyoung grinned. “there’s nothing wrong with us buying you things, just enjoy it.” he whispered and the other did nothing but frown. he never liked the thought of taking anything from anyone, feeling endlessly indebt like he has to pay them back regardless of the telling of “it’s on us.” _

_ “stop thinking so loudly.” yunho scolded as he made his way over to the pair. “why is it so hard for me to say i don’t want anything from either one of you? why won’t you let me be?” the two looked between each other. “hongjoong, you’re bearly legal, you’re only 17, you shouldn’t even be working at the lounge, let alone be a dancer.” wooyoung started. “you’re living in this cramped ass apartment that’s overly priced and takes all the money you work hard for. hongjoong you’re at the age where it’s fine to independent, gods above know you’ve been through hell and back. you deserve your independence more than most.” yunho continues. “but there is nothing wrong with being dependent upon others or simply letting someone help you, you’ve been bottled up and hard for a long time, i’m sure of it. does it look like we pity you?” wooyoung hummed with a childish twist of his head. _

_ “i don’t know what you guys think of me..” the male shrugged glancing down at his hands. “we don’t just come to any friends house and stay the night to help make box cake.” yunho told. “and it was nasty.” wooyoung added with a shiver. “your important to us, don’t we show that enough?” the younger took a deep breath as his eyes landed on the rings on his fingers, finally looking a lot more interesting than the conversation at hand. “will you get dressed now so we can go?” yunho hummed as he crouched his body down and turned his head to get a glance at the young man. he shied away from the look with a more prominent frown plastered on his lips. “are you?” wooyoung said in a sing-song tone. “promise after this we won’t buy you stuff unless it’s to help you with itty bitty things.” he concluded. “fine.” hongjoong mumbled wanting to drop the sudden feelings arisen. the two gang members glanced at each other, sharing a sad smile. “go get changed so you can be our sugar baby for the day.” wooyoung chuckled and hongjoong moved from the bed/couch with a listlessness to him.  _

_ “do you think we crossed the line?” wooyoung whispered to yunho as his eyes danced across the men’s shop they stood in. yunho hummed as he pushed through a graphic tee shirt rack, a vintage nirvana shirt looking very worth while. “i thought it took more to trigger quiet joong.” he quipped and wooyoung frowned as his hand came to hit the other with not true force behind it “don’t mock me!” he rolled his eyes as he searched for the grey hooded male, pinpointing him at a big wall of distressed jeans. _

_ “you’re the one that was so sure that he was fine, in the car.” he said picking up said shirt. “he was talking to us in the car!” he countered back. “are we not here to shop? looks like he’s browsing to me.” he shrugged and wooyoung let out a groan. “god, my baby is mad at me. how will i ever make it up to my baby?” he told dramatically and yunho rolled his eyes as he tossed the shirt into wooyoung’s basket. “i think he’s perfectly fine.” yunho said nodding his head towards the male who was in conversation with some girl. “baby! baby come here!” wooyoung called out and hongjoong turned to the other with wide eyes before excusing himself. he trudged his way to standing infront of the others. _

_ “baby, who were you talking to?” wooyoung hummed as his eyes wandered to the girl that was still watching the other. “her name is jaslyn, she works here.” he told as wooyoung pulled the other towards him. “what is it?” hongjoong mumbled as his face was smushed against the others chest. wooyoungs eyes darted around the store. “let’s go, we have to get onto the fitting.” wooyoung hummed as he started to walking taking the younger with him. “but what about the clothes i wanted from here?” he mumbled. “yunho will get it and meet up with us soon.” wooyoung instructed. “he will?” hongjoong questioned. “i will?” yunho followed up “you will!” wooyoung ended while pushing the clothes hongjoong had thrown over his arm into the bin.  _

_ “you know where to find us.” wooyoung smiled at the other, who simply rolled his eyes. wooyoung took the other’s hand, interlacing their fingers, pulling the younger out the door. “why did we leave yunho?” hongjoong questioned as they walked through the mall on their way to the private tailor shop. “we have an appointment to make, plus i’ve been thinking about your outfit and i think it’ll be tailo-“ “doesn’t yunho have this same appointment and what do you mean outfit?” hongjoong quipped and wooyoung gave his hand a squeeze.  _

_ “i’ve already thought of your outfit.” the other swooned, swinging the linked hands. “i hope you don’t mind but i couldn’t help myself, i just imagined you in it and it wouldn’t leave my mind. “ wooyoung grinned. the other shrugged. “am i gonna look good?” “more than good, you’re gonna look beautiful. best person in the room~!” the other sang the ending as they stopped infront the shop that looked very closed if you asked hongjoong. “is this the shop?” wooyoung simply nodded before walking up to the gate and giving it a few calculated shakes. “we are closed !” a voice called out. “open this gate hyunjin!” the voice let out a little shriek and the gated entrance started to rise just a bit, big enough for one to dunk under. and then another man appeared at the gate with a smile. “cousin wooyoung, you’re here!” hongjoong looked between the two males. the male’s eyes twitched to the small man standing behind. _

_ “is this the shortcake i’m designing for?” hongjoong was going to protest when the male curtly turned his attention back to wooyoung. “where’s my yunho?” hyunjin questioned. “don’t let yeo, hear you say that.” wooyoung jokes as he ducked under the gate. “come little one.” hyunjin motioned. “come on baby.” wooyoung followed and the younger followed ducking under the gate.  _

_ “i don’t know.” the male mumbled as he stepped out the dressing room with the prototype of the outfit he was to supposedly wear. “stop it you look so cute !” wooyoung beamed seeing his own idea done to about .. 65% completion. “come here.” hyunjin beckoned the other over to stand infront his array of ceiling to floor mirrors. “right now look.” he instructed as nimble fingers followed the suit jacket as he pinched it back, fastening it with a pin. the hands moved to fasten the front of the jacket with a soft tug. “feels okay?” hyunjin questioned as he pinched at the fabric but the male’s waist. hongjoong simply nodded as he watched the man’s scrunched and focused eyes. he smoother out the jacket once more before watching the garment in the mirror.  _

_ “remember what i brought up to you, youngie? hyunjin mumbled as his hands fell to the slack of the pants. “mmm i think so..” the other mumbled somewhere from behind the pairs “i think it’d look cute on him, especially with these as shorts and not full slacks.” hyunjin spoke a little more to himself as he came to the front of hongjoong and pulled out a marker placing a quick line on the front of the pants. making the younger giggle at the pressure applied only for a moment. hyunjin quickly moved to the knees marking it off and then quickly to the back marking a spot similar to the front.  _

_ “i think i know that to do.” hyunjin nodded before looking at the younger. “is your hair still going to be blue when this event takes place?” he hummed and the other shrugged. “most likely.” he answered. hyunjin nodded. “you can go and take it back off, be careful please.” hongjoong nodded steeping down from the podium and going back to the changing room.  _

_ “yunho what the fuck?” wooyoung groaned as he and wooyoung stood on the ground floor of the parking level waiting for the other to come around with the car. “you know hyunjin is very upset he didn’t get to see you.” “hyunjin is married.” yunho mumbled as he painted softly. “why do you sound like that?” “just casually running from a detective.” yunho hummed. “look yunho-hyung is right there.” hongjoong said pointing to the other the was walking rather quickly towards them.  _

_ “where were you?” hongjoong asked first as yunho ended his call with the male infront him. “went to drop the bags at the car, let’s go.” yunho spoke quickly and then walked off ahead of them. hongjoong blinked owlishly as wooyoung nudged him forward while he opted to stay a bit back. “if you went to drop the bags how come you came from the opposite direction?” hongjoong questioned and yunho glanced back at the male, more like over him to wooyoung who was simply eyeing the area around them. “i had to take a different stairwell, someone was smoking in the other one.” hongjoong nodded at the explanation as they came upon the sleek kia niro they arrived in. “why didn’t you just pull up with the car?” yunho unlocked the car before tossing the keys to wooyoung. “i was already on my way back when woo called and said you guys are done.“ he gave the other a pointed look before sliding into the back seat. _

_ “when will my suit be ready?” hongjoong asked as he buckled himself up. “most likely the day before.” wooyoung answered as he started up the car. “are we going to preform that night?” wooyoung glanced at the rear view mirror as his hand shifted the gear shift into reverse. “i have to work out the schedule...” he mumbled before his eyes grew a bit. “should order new costumes.” he mumbled to himself as he shifted once more and pulled out the parking spot. on their way out wooyoung took not of the police car parked at the front of the mall.  _

_ “here, yun. a stick of gum.” wooyoung said as he passed the other his wallet and yunho very carefully bent down in the back seat as the car started to move forward. “shit i dropped it.” he mumbled more so that the younger in the car wouldn’t think anything of the position.wooyoung let out a soft cough as they rode past the police cars. wooyoung glanced in the rear view mirror just to make sure they weren’t being followed.  _

_ “hey, who’s the man that was in the shop with us?” hongjoong hummed as he pulled his legs onto the seat, hugging them to his chest. “hyunjin.” “why was he asking about you?” question directed towards yunho who sat up once they were a clear distance away from the mall. “i haven’t seen him in a while is all. he’s known us for a while, i’m his favorite.” yunho cheesed.  _

_ “mmm okay, so now what are we going to do?” hongjoong hummed looking out the window. “what else do sugar baby’s get?” wooyoung hummed. “stuffed. let’s eat!” yunho smiled as he sat back in the seat.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorrz, it too me so long to come out with another chapter, i’ve just been writing a lot of things is all, okayyy.
> 
> AND i think i’m going to change my username from kimthyung idk yet. 
> 
> anyways hope you enjoyed && see you soon, make sure u leave comments and stuff too !! bye bye <333


	4. the grand reopening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please note that any double break/ large space is a time cut/scene jump ! thank you <3

_ 22-09-xxxx _

_ “hongjoong, what the fuck?” wooyoung answered impatiently as the younger finally picked up his call. “what?” “where are you? today’s the biggest day ever and i’m at your door with your very beautiful outfit may i add and you are no where to be found.” hongjoong made an o shaped mouth. “i’m in the laundry room, i’ll be upstairs in no time!” the younger reported.  _

_ “you call 20 minutes no time?” wooyoung scoffed and the younger gave him a sheepish smile as he emerged from the elevator with one rather large laundry bag being tugged behind him. the youngest tugged open the door quickly as wooyoung followed in toe. “where’s yunho?” hongjoong questioned as wooyoung placed a plethora of bags on his bed couch. “at the lounge making some final adjustments, it is the big day after all.” he grinned. “i can’t wait for everyone to see it baby, it’s going to be so unreal.” he grinned. _

_ “should we start getting ready?” hongjoong questioned as his eyes danced over to the bags. wooyoung nodded as he picked up one bag. “let’s do something with that sad mop.” he teased as he motioned to the blue bowl on his baby’s head. hongjoong nodded with a grin as the other lead him to the couch to start his process.  _

_ “you spruce up nice.” seonghwa mumbled as san walked into his office, with yunho in toe also dressed in top shape. san chuckled at the comment as he pulled at the buttons on the velvet suit and pants combo he was sporting. “yeah, this wasn’t my first choice.” he said meekly. “he’s lying, he saw the suit and him and hyunjin had a fit.” yunho grinned as his hand slipped into the black suit jacket hyunjin had tailored strictly for the taller. san pushed the other playfully as he took a seat infront of seonghwa.  _

_ “is everyone else coming?” san questioned as yunho started to walk around the office. seonghwa nodded at the question, “they all should be on their way, then we’ll discuss.” “wooyoung won’t be able to make it.” yunho commented in a passive tone and seonghwa quirked a brow. “he’s not coming because..” yunho gave the other a telling glance. “he’s taking his time with someone he’ll be at the lounge before we arrive, though.” seonghwa simply hummed, not pushing for more as the door opened and in strolled the following 3, all dressed up to par, per wooyoung’s request. _

_ “do we really have to go?” mingi huffed out with a passing of his large hand through the dyed red locks. he was sporting black leather pants with a burgundy turtle neck tucked behind a tan trench coat with bomber jacket like cut outs as well. “don’t be mean to wooyoungie.” yeosang spoke as he smoothed his hands down the other’s jacket. “you don’t wanna go as much as i do.” he spoke with a pout looking down at his boyfriend. “what happened to being a big family?” yunho quipped and seonghwa smiled gently as the other giant let out a groan. _

_ “i love woo as much as the next but the lounge?” “it’s different now.” yunho defended. “we’ll see tonight, won’t we?” jongho spoke up from his seated place next to san. “let’s move on right?” seonghwa chuckled lightly before glancing around the room. “let’s be on high alert tonight, alright? we are not the only gang to be in there to night, the others will be ones we know but some may slip through the cracks so be wary and cautious. police will be around as well, let’s act as the polished gentlemen we are.” he nodded as a few snickers went around the room. _

_ “when does this thing begin?” san asked. “10pm.” seonghwa answered. “we’ve got some time.” the boss nodded as the group got comfortable in the office.  _

_ “can i come in now?” hongjoong spoke into his cellphone with a soft thank you to the uber driver as he stepped out the car that was sent for him. “yeah, baby come in.” wooyoung spoke as the tinted glass doors opened and wooyoung’s wavy blonde locks came into view. “put this on, baby.” wooyoung said in a quick stride to the other, holding out a blindfold. “youngie-hyung i don’t know.” hongjoong mumbled. “you trust me don’t you?” wooyoung grinned. hongjoong took the bait and slid the mask on carefully as the other ranged out a “don’t ruin the makeup i did !” wooyoung’s hands wrapped around hongjoong’s wrist as he lead the other the short walk. hongjoong let out a slight shiver as the cool air he stepped into. _

_ “ready?” wooyoung questioned, a lilith in his voice. “of course.” “on three, okay?” hongjoong nodded as wooyoung’s hands disappeared from his wrist. “one...two...three!” hongjoong slipped off the mask as his eyes fell to wooyoung standing infront of him with jazz hands in full effect. the younger eyes grew as he took in the finally well lit room. _

_ infront -pass wooyoung- stood the stage, no longer in a heart form, glossy black circle with beautiful hunter green curtains falling from the opera looking ceiling. the stage leads out into two walkways that end with smaller circular stages. the floor was shiny and a polished dark oak with neat placing of tables and plush couches with accompanying tables as well lined against the cream colored walls. the room was decorated with high shines of dangling jewels, feathery boas.  _

_ hongjoong let out a gasp at the pictures and paintings lining the wall. names of the performers, pictures of said mid performance looking poised, alluring and tranquil. _

_ “wooyoung-“ “oo wait.” the elder called out as he scurried off just a little past the newly done bar. a sleek light oak countertop with a bar stacked tothe mural painted ceiling of softly painted clouds with cracks of marbling resembling lighting bolts throughout said clouds which was proven when the light dimmed and said marbling acted as tiny lighting through the room as the spotlight was the main source on center stage. “whoa.” the younger gasped. “beautiful, right?” wooyoung grinned, bouncing on his feet. _

_ “yah! this is so exciting we even have 2 ply toilets paper in the bathrooms now!” wooyoung let out an excited shriek. the younger stride over to the elder wrapping his arms around him in an excited bounce. “wooyoungie ! i’m so happy! this is all you wanted! it’s so beautiful.” wooyoung simply grinned as he placed his lips untop the blue locks of the younger. “i know baby, it’s perfect.” he mumbled into the hair as the front door jingled.  _

_ “who’s that?” hongjoong mumbled looking up narrowly, without pulling away from the older. “i think everyone is starting to arrive, well the dancers most likely.” he explained. “am i gonna dance tonight?” a iffy emotion showed itself on wooyoung’s face and disappeared as soon as it had arrived. “let me check the line up..okay?” he spoke swiftly as he unraveled himself from the younger and made his way to unlock the front door.hongjoong himself waltzed over to the lighting system. “why is it dark in here- are those lightning bolts?” a voice spoke. “baby, turn on the lights.” hongjoong glance down at the tiny touch screen and hit the lowest button and the spotlight turned red. _

_ “let me.” wooyoung spoke out as sudden hands landed on hongjoong’s waist and pulled him to the side. a few simple taps and the lights returned. “ooo you look cute!” hongjoong grinned at the voice, it was yeji accompanied by sana. “thanks yeji.” hongjoong mumbled as wooyoung came to stand by his side. “what were you two doing?” sana hummed as her eyes fell upon the new stage. “just showing joong the place, more dancers need to arrive and then everyone can see the new dressing rooms.” wooyoung nodded.  _

_ “ready everyone?” wooyoung’s voice spoke out to the oddsome of bodies in the newly orchestrated dressing room. all the performers still dressed in the fancy clothes wooyoung requested. “i’ll post the dancer schedule as soon as the night officially begins, come on now, we have a lounge to open!” with enthusiasm in his voice, he opened the door wide, ushering all out to the main stage. the male let out a shaky breath as he made his way around the preformers to the front of the curtains.  _

_ “line up and make sure you all look cute!” wooyoung said quickly as he did a headcount. “where is my baby?” wooyoung questioned. “where is hongjoong?” wooyoung called out again. as the door to the dressing room opened and it wasn’t hongjoong it was a different male. “you’re cute.” the male smiled, dimples on display. “thank you.” daehwi spoke as the male stepped further into the room on his way to the manager. “wooyoung?” the male looked at the other who stood a tad taller in stature infront of him. “yes..san, correct?” a small smile graced the male’s lips, as hands came to rest in the pockets of the red velvet suit. “yes, i’m sure scilla told you about me?” wooyoung blinked a few times before nodding.  _

_ “of course, the floor is yours.”wooyoung stepped to this side as the curtain behind him ruffled and a head of blue hair stood next to him. “youngie-hyung.” hongjoong mumbled out and the other quickly hushed him at the notion of san looking over. “hello.” he spoke, in reference to the younger. hongjoong waved quickly before tucking his hands behind his back. “can everyone hear me?” the male questioned. a response of nods came back. _

_ “good, like i said earlier my name is san and i’ll be here with you guys from time to time. think of me as a supervisor to wooyoung, i’ll be around to help run the lounge as smooth as possible.” he stated firmly and clear. “is that true?” hongjoong asked with the quickness. “yes.” he confirmed with the clearing of his throat. “san will be here from time to time, treat him with as much respect as you would treat me. he is here to help.” the blonde ended with a nod and a noice of confirmation came from the tiny crowd.  _

_ “alright. are we ready to open up the lounge for the night?” another noise of confirmation came in and wooyoung smiled as his team. san stepped aside and let wooyoung take center stage.  _

_ “ tell naolin that she can start the introduction.” wooyoung spoke directed towards san and the male nodded, taking his departure.  _

_“as some of you can see we’ve just had a tiny bit of an upgrade.” wooyoung joked glancing around the lounge. “it’s taken ages to get this place to where it deserved to be, i left my people out of work for too long but i’d like to believe it was all worth it, don’t you? from the bottom of my heart i’d like to thank everyone for coming tonight, new and old patrons, the performers and on to a specific person, can we get a spotlight on mister. scilla.” whoever was in charge of the lights did as wooyoung asked and a glimmery cool light was shot at the front of the lounge. a man stood with about 6 others surrounding him. all men were dressed beyond par, outfits partially hidden behind their long coats and their faces masked._

_ the man in the middle raised his hand in a high wave as an influx of cheers came from the patrons of the lounge. “without him all the hard days of work and renew wouldn’t have been possible, a very big special thanks to him.” wooyoung spoke warmly as the light switched back to him. “i think it’s time we get our night started, please stay seated as our lovely siyeon will start us off shortly. please enjoy your time at the newly dubbed, **crescent lounge**.” wooyoung nodded as the lights dimmed and curtain closed. _

_ applause erupted from the other side of the curtain. the dancers were ushered back to the dressing room. a digital set list displayed it self on the mounted tv above the small snack bar. hongjoong’s eyes scanned the list with a frown. where was his name? “wooyoung!” the younger called out, looking around the dressing room. a few snickers come from his side, “he went out on the floor, baby.” jimin spoke as he ruffled the youngest hair. hongjoong nodded and took off along his way. “yunho-hyung!” the blueberry shouted out as he came upon the bar, scaring a few patrons. “aww, you look cute, is that a skirt?” the bartender said while his eyes stayed on the pint glass. _

_ “yes. where’s wooyoung?” yunho hummed as he picked up a bottle of rum, tipping it into said glass. “he went upstairs, to the sky box-“ yunho glanced up to see the younger all ready gone. he let out a sigh. the young boy marched up the steps with fever not bothering to knock on the door simply opening the door and 7 pair of eyes fell on him. “oh-“ “what are you doing up here?” san asked. “i- um wooyoung.” the eyes then turned to the other who was standing at the 2 way screen with that man, wasn’t he daeseong’s friend? _

_ “wooyoung is-“ “give me a minute.” the male said giving the other man’s arm a squeeze. all eyes turned back to one another in the room besides the mystery man who’s eyes stayed on the male in the doorway. “what is it, baby?” wooyoung asked as he shut the door behind him. “i’m not on the schedule, why am i not on the schedule?” wooyoung exhaled. “i put you on serving until further notice.” hongjoong frowned. “why would you do that? that’s not fair-“ “joong, baby,we’ve talked about this-“ “it was never a problem before! i’m not hurting anyone, i’m just dancing-“ “you’re underage and i’m not daeseong. i won’t have you working- dancing until you are of age.” wooyoung told sternly. “my birthday is in two months so what difference does it make?” “exactly, so waiting a few tables won’t hurt right?”  _

_ hongjoong frowned with a stomp of his foot. “i hate you! you’re so selfish, you did that on purpose and you didn’t even ask me! i was doing it all this time and you never even tried to put your foot down before so why does it even fucking matter to you now?” wooyoung clenched his jaw at the declaration. “you’re on serving duties and that’s it. you can feel however you want and it’s not going to change anything. go to yunho and ask for a tray.” hongjoong let out a strangle shout before turning on his feet and marching down the steps. _

_ “what was that?” mingi asked as the door opened again and wooyoung walked through. “nothing, it was just business.” he spoke as he walked towards the leader and seonghwa rose his eyebrow, in question as the other leaned into him. “sounded a bit more personal than business.” jongho prodded as he kicked his legs up to rest on mingi’s lap. “drop it.” wooyoung frowned as seonghwa’s hand came to rub at the other’s back.  _

_ “he’s a pretty one tho, isn’t he?” yeosang spoke as he rested his head on san’s shoulder. the male glanced down at the other prior to glancing at the manager who was pouting as the leader rubbed his back. “what’s the story of this place?” san questioned and yeosang hummed adjusting his cheek on the younger’s shoulder. “short story or long?”  _

_ “hongjoong? are you okay?” the male’s whimpers stopped abruptly as a knock accompanied the heedful voice. “joong? it’s me, jimin. you okay?” the man asked again. “want me to get woo?” jimin tried and soft cries started back up from behind the door. jimin let out a tiny sigh before retreating from the bathroom door. the male stepped out on the floor and came up to the bar. “yuyu.” the bartender glanced at the other with an eyebrow raise as he set down 3 glasses. _

_ “what’s up, min?” he hummed as his hands moved swiftly to drop some ice into the shaker. “it’s hongjoong, he’s crying in the bathroom and i can’t get him out. i told him i’d get woo and he started to cry again after that...can you get him out?” jimin mumbled leaning over the counter a bit. yunho took a deep breath. “watch the bar for me?” jimin nodded as yunho slipped out from behind. “what bathroom?” “performers !” jimin told as he gave a smile to one of the ladies at the bar. _

_ “joong?” the male spoke, pressing his ear against the door, faint sniffles heard from the door. “it’s yunho, what happened?” he questioned again and suddenly his ear was off the door and through a sliver of the door a big wet brown eye was looking at him. “what’s going on?” yunho hummed. “did you know?” the youngers voice coming outscratchy yet small. “know about what ?” soon the door to the bathroom opened and yunho was faced with a pout baby face with red eyes and deep frown etched a crossed his face. “oh no.” yunho mumbled opening his arms, eloping the other in a hug. _

_ “what happened?” “w-wooyoung is mean and i don’t like him.” hongjoong started. “what’d he do?” yunho hummed, rubbing the others back. “he told me i can’t dance anymore, i’m on waiting duties.” he explained softly. “if you don’t want to work with me just say that.” the giant joked. “it’s stupid i should be able to dance.” he sniffled, rubbing his nose on the other’s shirt. “you know why woo did it though, so is it really that bad?” the shorter shook himself out of the others embrace. “he didn’t give a fuck before so what difference does it make?” hongjoong grunted. “that’s not true, woo always cares he’s doing this in your benefit. if i could tell you the amount of times i’ve heard him argue about you with daeseong i wouldn’t finish in a year.”  _

_ hongjoong rolled his eyes. “yeah right. if he cared he would’ve tried harder in the past or something.” yunho let out a sigh. “alright, alright,how about i speak to him and see if he can tweak a few thing for you, i’m sure he’d be more than willing to make you somewhat happy.” the youngest shook his head in disagreement. “he hates me so i don’t care anymore.” he sniffled. “come on joong, just work with him tonight and i’ll try to talk with him alright?” hongjoong’s lips stayed in it congealed frown. “after this i’ll take you to get something to eat, just us alright?” _

_ hongjoong sighed with a simple nod, there’s nothing he can do at this point so he simply let’s it go for a minute.  _

_ “what happened back there?” jimin hummed as he placed hongjoong in the chair as his personal makeup vanity. “it’s stupid.” hongjoong frowned. “can’t be that dumb if it made you cry can it?”jimin hummed as he picked up a brown liner to help fix back up the younger’s makeup. “i don’t wanna talk about it.” he pouted. “fair, fair.” he said, tongue dotting out as he fixed the liner. “where’s hongjoong?” wooyoung’s voice flooded the space and the younger stiffened at the intrusion. “hongjoong?” jimin mumbled as wooyoung came upon the small corner. _

_ “hongjoong, i need you out on the floor.” wooyoung spoke. “i’m getting my makeup done or are you going to take that away from me too?” the other pursed his lips. “just be out there soon.” he told curtly before walking off. jimin silently went back to fixing the younger’s makeup. “all done.” jimin spoke turning the other in the chair to face the mirror. hongjoong thanked the elder with a small smile as he took his departure out to the main floor. he frowned at yunho from across the bar as the man handed him a serving tray.  _

_ “it’ll be okay, alright baby?” yunho hummed giving the other a small smile. the younger childishly rolled his eyes before stalking off and being flagged down to a table.  _

_ “why do i have to go up there?” hongjoong frowned as he carefully picked up the tray off of the bar where yunho rested 5 different drinks. “you’re my pupil, go do what i can’t at the moment.” he joked. “it’s not that bad alright, they aren’t goning to hurt you.” “yeah, whatever they may bite.” hongjoong argued. “ah i’m the only pup around here. now go.” he nodded the other off and the younger huffed and puffed as he ascended the steps. he took a deep breath before knocking on the door. _

_ a quaint “come in.” followed shortly and the younger stepped into the room with a barely-there smile. “drinks, curtesy of the bartender.” he said avoiding the eyes that watched him as he came around the now circular shaped couch to rest the drinks on the table with their napkins. “you’re the cutie that was yelling at youngie?” a voice spoke up and hongjoong almost jumped at how close the other was to him. the younger cleared his throat gently as shiny brown eyes pierced at his. _

_ “yo-you know wooyoung-hyung?” the blonde simply clicked his teeth before resting back into the embrace of another man. just as he placed down the final drink a hand reached out to touch the glass with him. a big warm hand eloping the younger’s smaller hand. hongjoong looked up to be met with those same big dark eyes from a month ago. “thank you. be sure to tell yunho thank you as well.” hongjoong nodded slowly before recalling the words the man said. “i will...you’re welcome too.” hongjoong said quickly letting go of the cup and exiting the room with a quick bow. _

_ wooyoung let out a sigh as he watched the melting ice at the bottom of his glass. “rough night?” a voice whispered next to his ear. the blonde glanced over his shoulder at the new recruit at the top with the 6 (now 7) of them. “something like that.” wooyoung spoke feebly. his eyes danced to the younger who sat in a booth near the left side of the stage accompanied by jimin and another man, the three conversing as most patrons have left already, the lounge was soon due to close for the night.  _

_ “what’s the story with him? you seem fond of him,no?” wooyoung pouted up his lips in thought. the younger was always close to him, since the day daeseong introduced the shy wide-eyed male to the manager as “new promising bait”. it took the other almost two weeks to be fully ready to go on stage and when he did it almost rocked wooyoung how the younger did a 180 on stage, a complete new person. “something like that.” wooyoung mumbled. “he’s fond of you too.” san quipped as his hand came to rest on the other’s shoulder. “he glances over here every few seconds, albeit a little scowl on his face but if he was really furious he wouldn’t bother.” _

_ wooyoung hummed and turned to look at the other. “your knack reading people?” wooyoung hummed. “combat but gambling helps you pick up on microexpressions.” san smiled sweetly dimples forming on each cheek and eyes closing into crescents, wooyoung found it utterly adorable that a man so cute could do the things the male was rumored to do. “san, we’re heading out now.” a voice called out from behind him. the pair glanced over the shoulders at jongho who nodded his head towards the door. “youngie-hyung are you coming to the house tonight?” wooyoung hummed in confirmation. “yeah jjong, i’ll be home.” he nodded as he departures toward the front exit. “goodnight, wooyoung.” san gave a small smile as he slinked away, giving the man a squeeze on his shoulder, following the smaller bear out the room. _

_ “woo the last customer left, i think it’s time for us to leave.” the well known voice broke wooyoung out of his thoughts. “yeah, of course.” wooyoung nodded turning to jimin and his tall counterpart, who he was sure was his boyfriend, stood next to the other arms tucked neatly behind his back yet the dancer was sporting an oversized suit jacket. “joonie i’ll be right at the car okay? let me get my things.” the giant gave a grin and nodded. “a wonderful opening, mr. woo.” wooyoung gave a small smile as the tall male left out the same door his fellow mates went through. _

_ “woo, i don’t know what happened between you and joong but i’m sure if you did anything it was for his benefit..” jimin trailed off as his brown eyes searched the younger’s._ _ “whatever it is needs to be made it clear to him why you did it, he’s mad but he won’t be mad for too long.” jimin gave a small smile and nodded as he walked off towards the dressing rooms. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol was this kinda long? idk anyways sorry for no february update, i’m taking a while to get back into writing, you know? anyways uhhh leave a comment if u have a question or just leave one to leave one lol ! we are a month ahead and ik it’s kinda slow now but we’ll get there ! action soon...ish ?? 
> 
> anyways ! 
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed this part, sorry for no feb update and pls leave a comment if you’d like ! bye bye <33


End file.
